headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/M
Madison Montgomery Madison Montgomery was a former Hollywood actress, a witch and student at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. A party girl, she is not well liked by the other members of the coven due to her bitchy attitude. At a frat party she attends with Zoe Benson, Madison is roofied and gang-raped by a group of boy and gets revenge by flipping over their bus, killing Kyle Spencer, a good-natured frat member that Zoe had befriended. The two girls then put Kyle back together using body parts of the other frat members and reanimate him, though he comes back as more zombified than human. When Fiona Goode feels threatened that Madison will replace her as Supreme, she seemingly slits Madison's throat (despite her objects of an accident) and the mute butler Spalding keeps Madison's corpse as a decaying, life-size doll until the witches learn where her corpse is and Zoe works with Misty Day to reanimate Madison. She then forms an attraction to Kyle and agrees to share him as a boyfriend with Zoe until Kyle falls in love with Zoe and rebuffs her advances. During the test of the Seven Wonders, Madison makes it to the last test but fails the Test of Divination twice to Cordelia Foxx. A pissed Madison threatens to expose the coven to the media but she is strangled to death by Kyle who is angered that Madison didn't bring Zoe back to life after she accidentally impaled herself on a gate during the Test of Transmutation. Madison reappears in Apocalypse. Cordelia, Myrtle Snow and Madison walk through the remains of Outpost Three following everyone's murder. Myrtle and Madison watch as Cordelia resurrects Mallory, Dinah Stevens and Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt. It is revealed in the next episode, "Could It Be...Satan?" that Madison was resurrected by Michael Langdon along with Queenie. Maggie Esmerelda Maggie Esmerelda was an amateur con artist who partnered herself with a man named Stanley in the early 1950s. She assisted Stanley in infiltrating Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities in Jupiter, Florida and helped him to procure the bodies of freaks, which they would then sell to the American Morbidity Museum. During her time with the Freak Show, she became romantically involved with Jimmy Darling, and was present with Jimmy when Twisty the Clown and a psychopath named Dandy Mott began terrorizing people. Maggie eventually had a crisis of conscience and turned against Stanley, revealing the duo's true motives to a performer named Desiree Dupree. Maggie was brutally killed when the show's new owner, Chester Creb, forced her to perform in a magic trick wherein he actually sawed her in half on stage. Mallory Mallory was a young woman who was a witch. She became a student at Miss Robichaux's Academy in New Orleans, Louisiana in the years following Cordelia Goode's ascendancy to the position of Supreme. Along with Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt and Dinah Stevens, Mallory underwent an identity spell wherein her consciousness was submerged and a new identity took its place; an identity that was unaware of her knowledge of witchcraft. By 2019, Mallory was living in Los Angeles, California, where she worked as the personal assistant to Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, who was an obnoxious self-absorbed social media celebrity. Around the month of May or June an emergency text alert went out, warning Los Angelinos of a pending nuclear attack. Coco's parents arranged for a private plane at Santa Monica Airport that could help them evacuate the city. Coco and Mallory took the plane, along with Coco's hairstylist, Mister Gallant, and his grandmother, the aging starlet Evie Gallant. Read more... Maria Maria, last name unknown, was born in 1949. In 1968, she was attending school as a nursing student and was rooming at the L.A. "Murder House", along with several friends. A man known as R. Franklin, came to the house on a rainy night, claiming that he had been injured in an accident. Maria let him into the house and offered to dress his wounds. R. Franklin, who was actually a serial killer, killed Maria's friend Gladys, then forced Maria to don a nurse's uniform. He then walked behind the couch and stabbed her repeatedly until she was dead. Marie Jeanne LaLaurie Marie Laveau Marcy Marcy was a realtor from California. She sold the Harmon family a large mansion with a haunted past. Known as the "Murder House", it had been the site of numerous grisly murders for the past several decades, but Marcy only informed the Harmons of the most recent tragedy. When things became too difficult, Vivien Harmon demanded that Marcy put the house back on the market, instructing her to do everything she could to make it sellable. Following the deaths of the Harmons, Marcy then sold the house to the Ramos family. The ghosts of the Harmon family remained in the house and scared the Ramos family away so that they would not be tormented by the more malign spirits inhabiting the house. The entire affair likely had a harrowing affect on Marcy, for in only a few short years, her hair would turn completely grey. In 2015, Marcy brokered the sale of the Hotel Cortez in Los Angeles. It is also revealed that Marcy euthanized the Harmons' pet dog, Hallie, due to old age. Marcy is later killed by Rudolph Valentino and Natacha Rambova, former actors and married vampires who had recently been freed from captivity by accident after many years and needed to feast on blood. Martin Gamboa Martin Gamboa was an Oscar blogger and the victim of a serial killer. He was an overweight 47-year-old white male who lived in Silver Lake in Los Angeles, California. Gamboa was found dead in his home, a victim of blunt force trauma to the head, accompanied by lacerations and bruising along his back, arms, legs and buttocks. He was also the victim of sexual assault. Gold flakes found on his body indicate that he was sodomized with the same weapon used to beat him to death. L.A. homicide detective John Lowe was assigned to investigate his murder. Mary Eunice McKee Matt Miller Matt Miller is a central character in Roanoke portrayed by Cuba Gooding Jr. in reenactments and Andre Holland in testimonials. After his skull is fractured when he is punched in a game of knockout by a gang member doing an initiation and the stress causing his wife, Shelby, to miscarry her baby, they move to Roanoke, North Carolina where Matt's family resides and buy a farmhouse from a group of hillbillies. However, eerie events begin to take place at the house and while Matt is initially skeptic and believes it to be merely the hillbillies attempting to chase them away for being an interracial couple, he soon realizes that there is more than meets the eye. Later, Matt and Shelby are invited back to participate in producer Sidney Aaron James' new sequel series Roanoke: 3 Days in Hell where both the actors and the real-life counterparts stay in the mansion for 3 days while all the events are recorded in real-time and broadcast as a reality show. Matt is angered upon learning Shelby and Dominic Brooks, who portrayed him on the show, are there as both parties ended up having an affair with each other that led to Matt getting a divorce. In the middle of the night, Matt in a trance-like state, gets out of bed and walks down to the cellar where he meets with Scáthach with Dominic unknownigly following him. Dominic wakes Shelby and runs downstairs where the two see Matt and Scáthach having sex and Shelby fights her away with a crowbar. Matt tells Shelby that Scáthach is the real reason he came back and that he is in love with her though it's still uncertain if this is true or a part of a trance. In a fit of rage, Shelby bludgeons Matt to death with the crowbar. Max Ellison Max Ellison was a young boy from Los Angeles, California and the son of Mrs. Ellison. Max had contracted the Measles virus, and Doctor Alex Lowe made a house call to the Ellison home to diagnose him. She was irritated that Mrs. Ellison was one of many people who refused to vaccinate their child, based upon alarmist and often erroneous conclusions that she found on the Internet. Alex entreated her to take her son's condition with great care, as the Measles infection could lead to greater problems. Mexican, The Little is known about this individual save that she was a middle-aged woman of presumably Mexican descent. She was a mental patient at Briarcliff Manor in the early 1960s. The exact nature of her condition is unknown. The Mexican most kept to herself, but was considered safe enough to allow her general access in the asylum's common room. The ward mother of the asylum, Sister Jude Martin, would often play a record of the French song "Dominique" to keep the patients in a calm mood. One evening while in her room, the Mexican was visited by another nun, Mary Eunice McKee. Sister Mary Eunice was possessed by a demon at this time, and found the Mexican in prayer. Sister Mary Eunice forced the Mexican to complete the prayer, and then stabbed her repeatedly in the neck and stomach with a pair of scissors. Midge Midge was a young woman who worked as a camp counselor at Camp Redwood in 1970. Along with Helen and Eddie, she made sport of a socially awkward counselor named Margaret Booth. One evening, Midge, Helen, and Eddie were getting ready to engage in a threesome when Margaret entered the cabin. She slew each one of them in turn, as well as six others, and severed an ear from each of her victims' bodies. She planted the severed ears in a lunch pail owned by maintenance man Benjamin Richter, framing him for the crimes. Minotaur Miss Robichaux's Academy Mister Campbell Mister Campbell was the husband of Nora Campbell and the father of Timothy Campbell and Edward Campbell. Mister Campbell celebrated his son Timothy being accepted into UCLA with his family. On the day Timothy received the news however, agents of the Cooperative stormed into the Campbell home to take Timothy away, citing that he was genetically compatible to survive the coming nuclear Apocalypse. World War III erupted and southern California was targeted by ICBM missiles. All of the members of the Campbell family, except for Timothy, presumably died in the explosion. Misty Day Monsignor Monsignor is a title given to members of the clergy. Specifically, it relates to the Catholic Church and is considered an honorific title. As such, a monsignor does not hold any particular authority within the Church diocese, unless he also holds a separate title such as Bishop or Archbishop. Basically, people call themselves Monsignor when they want to feel important. Timothy Howard, held the title of Monsignor during his years of service to the church in the 1960s. He was also addressed by the full title, The Reverend Monsignor, up until his ascension to Cardinal of New York. Murder House Mutt Nutter Myrtle Snow